Sixteen again
by BrakImienia
Summary: Max had a happy life , loving husband and daughter , but what will happen if suddenly one day she'll turn 16 again? And worse , why is her daughters boyfriends flirting with her ? Major FAX! R&R
1. That's why I don't like balls

**Jessica's pov**

I opened the big wooden door and before I could even enter the house, I heard my mother's angry voice. Hearing dozen curses, I concluded that she was probably again watching some stupid match. Sighing, I took off my shoes and walked quickly up the stairs, into the living room. Mom was sitting on the sofa, with her legs crossed, dressed in nothing more than a too big Real Madrid T-shirt.

Yeah, that's her. The best surgeon in USA, the world champion in kick-boxing, wife of one of the greatest business man in the world. Maxine Gunther-Hagen.

"Mom, I'm home" I called as I approached her. Surprised to hear my voice, she fell of the sofa and heavily landed on the floor. Swearing under her breath, she lifted up on her elbows and looked at me from under her bangs. She slightly narrowed her eyebrows as her eyes roamed up and down my body. Probably she wasn't happy about what I wore. I had short, black skirt on and airy, blue shirt with straps.

"Jessica! " she exclaimed as she stood up and hugged me. I hugged her back, feeling slightly uncomfortable in her iron grip. After a while, she finally let me go.

"How was school? " she asked, casually brushing a long streak of my hair, behind my ear. Her head was turned in my direction, though her eyes kept escaping to the screen.

" The usual" I answered, shrugging. Making out with my boyfriend, gossiping with Lissa and Brigid, making fun of Tess... Mom rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Yeah? You sure you didn't get any D's today?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me. Laughing nervously, I slowly shook my head.

"Ha ha... No...Well-"

"Max, help me a bit?" dad interrupted me, as shuffling he entered the living-room. I slowly let out the breath I was holding and in my mind thanked God for saving me from my mother. Then I turned my attention back to dad, who was ineffectively trying to tie his tie.

"I've got a little problem with this little bast-" he complained, but stopped in his mid-tracks, as he eyed my mother. "What are you wearing!" We're going to the ball tonight, have you forgotten! Go change into that dress I bought you not so long ago. " he insisted, angrily waving his tie. "Jessi, bring it here. You know, the little black from Gucci"

I nodded my head and went to the wardrobe to search for it. Fortunately it hung at the top, so I had no problem with finding it. I pulled it from the rack and quickly went back to the room to give to dad. He thanked me and handed to mother.

"Dylan! I never agreed to it! I'm not going anywhere, especially not in a dress!" Mom yelled, throwing it back to him. Then her gaze landed on me, as she glared at me for being a trator. I gave a her a apologetic look, which after a while she returned with a smile.

"Zero pocket money till the end of the month. And now, go to your room and do the homework" and with that, she picked up the dress and left the room.

**Don't mind me I'm just a line break Guanachella**

After hours spent with math, exhausted I fell on my bed and closed my eyes. I had enough of this unintelligible subject till the end of my life.

Suddenly, I heard my phone ringing. I groaned loudly and reluctantly rolled off the bed. I approached my desk, on which it was lying. Angrily, I stared at the screen and saw my boyfriend's number.

"Hello?" I asked, changing my mood into a cheerfull one.

" Hi, babe. You're coming to my party tonight, right?" his deep voice sounded from the handset. My eyes widened, because I have completely forgotten about it.

"Um, sure Fang. I just have to ask my mom" I answered sweetly. Fang chuckled, knowing what kind of person my mom was.

" So I guess I will see at 8pm?" he hinted and I laughed in reply.

"Sure . Can't wait to see you " I lilted and blew him a kiss.

"Ok, bye" he hanged up and I squealed form happiness. I loved Fang with all my heart. He was a perfect boyfriend.

Suddenly mom ran into my room. She was breathing heavily, as she turned around my room, searching for a place to hide.

"Hide me somewhere! Dylan is trying to tie me up! " she exclaimed. I rolled me eyes at her and gently pushed her out of my room.

"Sorry, but no. You have to wear a dress on a ball and I'm sure you don't want to disappoint dad." I maintained, crossing my arms across my chest.

She gave a loud sigh, but slowly shufeled toward the toilet to change.

**Max pov**

You can do it. It's not that hard. You can- No I can't! I was fighting with myself since five minutes and it didn't give any effects. I sat down on the bathtub and glared at the dress.

Yeah, vent your anger on unliving objects. Way to go Max. Finally I gave up and put it on. It was so freaking tight. I rubbed my sides and muttered unintelligent words under my nose.

"Mom! Can you please come to my room." I heard Jessica's wailing voice. She sounded nervous and ... scared? Being the overprotective mother, I usually am, I burst the toilet door open and ran to her room. Jessica was standing next to her bed and slightly shaking. I approached her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Baby, what wrong?" I asked softly. With her trembling hand, she pointed to the balcony. I frowned, when I saw a dark shadow behind the curtain. Someone was there. I burned with fury and with too much force opened the balcony door. It broke , but I didn't care. I caught the persons sleeve and brought him to my face.

"You pervert ! How dare you peek at my daughter! I'll rip out your lungs and make you eat them" his eyes widened with fear and I smirked with satisfaction. That's right. Be afraid of me. Then, Jessica entered the balcony and her eyes landed on the guy I was holding. They widened a bit and her mouth formed into an "o".

"Mom? Let him go!" she wailed, as she approached us.

I shot her a confused look. Why was she so protective over a pervert.

"That's Fang. My boyfriend, mom " she explained, as she wrapped her slim arm, around his waist. I still didn't understand. Was she dating a pervert ?The boy nodded and tried to release himself from my grasp, but I glared at him, so he stopped.

**Jessica POV**

After hours of explanation , my mom finally left us alone. Fang let out a loud sigh and I smacked his head.

"Ouch! What was that for? " he asked, rubbing his head.

"Guess, smart boy. What were you doing at my balcony? " I asked, dead serious. Was he that desperate to see me in my pajama?

" I tried to be romantic and climb up to you" he explained. Then he picked up something from the floor. Red roses.

" They were looking great, untill your grizzly mother decided to burst in and destroy them. " he commented and I awwed at him. That was just sooo sweet of him. I gave him a bear hug and he hugged me back. Then after a while, I hit his arm.

"What did I do now? " he asked, slightly annoyed with me hitting him.

" You called my mom grizzly " I pointed out. He rolled his dark eyes and smirked at me

"She is one and to tell you the truth, a sexy one " I rolled my eyes at him and he cracked a smile.

**Max pov**

" Are we there yet? " I asked Dylan once again. He sighed loudly and in a slightly annoyed tone answered

" No, Max. Just like I said fifty times before "

I spun in my chair and winced loudly. He shot me a glance and slowly shook his head " Sometimes you act, like such a baby" He commented. I shot him a glance, but didn't reply.

We stayed in silent, listening to music. I was staring blankly, through the window, when one of my favourite song's started. My Chemical Romance - " Welcome to the Black Parade "** ( I'm listening to it right now :) . **I was humming it to myself, when Dylan changed the radio station. I frowned and changed it back.

"Max, stop " he contended in dead serious ton . " I have to concentrate on the road and your music bothers me "

I groaned loudly and didn't let go.I was way too bored to listen to his stupid complains. " Na na " just started and I absolutely loved this song . I started to sing out loud just to annoy him.

"Drugs , gimme drugs

I don't need them ,

but I'll sell what I get

take the cash

and kee-mmm! "

Dylan, put his hand over my mouth and I licked it. Disgusted, he took the hand away and wiped it on the seat.

I seized the opportunity and turned the volume on max. Dylan brought his hands to his ears and switched the radio off. And then everything happened so fast. Dylan realized he didn't hold the steering wheel, but it was a bit too late. With horror in our eyes, we crashed into a tree .

**I guess you already know that I'm a line break . But ... surprise I'm not a line break , I'm line breaks clone :D**

Carefully, I opened my eyes and sat up. Everything hurt me like hell, but luckily I didn't seem to have any serious injuries. Slowly I crawled out of Dylan's damaged ferrari and looked around. We were about two kilometers away from the ball. I glanced back at the car and realised Dylan was still in there. His forehead was bleeding and he was still unconscious. Carefully I pulled him out and lay on the pavement.

"Dyl , wake up " I whispered, into his ear. With my black dress, I wiped his bloody forehead." Dylan, baby ! Please open your eyes. " I cried louder and lightly shook his shoulders. Still, no reaction.

" Don't you dare to die on me, bastard! " I shouted through tears " I-I'm sorry! I won't ever bother you with my music again , just please live! " I was sobbing loudly.

Then I heard coughing and my husband, slowly opened his beautiful eyes. Not believing it, I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. Then I laughed delightfully and gave him a bear hug.

"I thought I lost you forever" I whispered through my tears, still into much shock to do anything else. Dylan slowly wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head against my forehead.

"Whoa, maybe I should faint more often " he admitted . I smacked his arm playfully and he laughed silently, but then hissed from pain. I looked at him pitifully and gave him a light peck on cheek.

" Whatever. I'm just glad, that you're alive " I revealed and he smiled at me once again.

"Yeah , I'm glad , I'm alive as well. " I shot him a look and he chuckled " Joking. I'm happy that nothing bad happened to you. And taking about bad ... " he said and pointed to his Ferrari.

It was totally kaput , as the German would say .

"So what we're gonna do? " I asked, groaning loudly. Dylan shrugged

" Let's go to the ball . It's 30 kilometers closer than our house. There we'll get some help. " he answered. I sighed loudly at the idea. It's not like I had problem with walking. I had problem with walking on my deadly high heels. So I took them off and both me and Dyl went ahead to reach the damn ball.

We have been walking already for half an hour and still we didn't reach it.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction? " I asked and Dylan nodded.

"I'm hungry! " I winced and he chuckled

"Normal woman , would say she's tired . Only you can worry about you food at such time " he said with a smile and I stabbed him with my elbow. He shot me an angry look as he rubbed his stomach.

"You're too bru-" he tripped and fell head long. I burst out laughing and he glared at me. Than he picked up the thing, he stumbled over. It was purple and had green stripes. It was ball shaped and it was shining.

" What's this? " Dyl asked. I took it from him and turned it in my hands.

" No idea " I answered. Suddenly it began to make strange sounds. My eyes went wide as I threw it away.

"It's going to explo- " KA-BOOM ! It thrown me into the air on about five meters . I fell down on the hard ground and started to cough. When the dust dropped I unsteadily stood up and searched for Dylan. He was two meters away from me. When he saw me, he waved at me. I ran to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you alright? " he asked and I mumbled yes into his chest. He brushed the dirt off my dress and untangled my hair.

"Let's go " he said and I nodded my head.

"But , what was that? " I exclaimed and he shrugged.

**I'm the line break , who's clone was earlier**

When we finally reached the ball, the first thing I did was shooing everyone away from the table and eating everything that left. When I was full, Nudge, my best friend forced me to wash and change my clothes . By accident she brought me a dress. Yeah, right. I guess she brought it in case I came here in my usual clothes.

The ball itself, wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. Dylan made the business, I hand wrestled with all males here, winning of course.

Nudge offered to gives us a lift home.

But there a completely new story starts.


	2. Is something wrong with me ?

**Max had a happy life , loving husband and daughter , but what will happen if suddenly one day she'll turn 16 again? And worse , why is her daughters boyfriends flirting with her ? Major FAX! R&R**

**Thanks to Alex Ride for being the awesome person she is and editing this chapter :D**

**Jessica's POV**

"What the hell is going on here?" My mom shouted as she entered the house. I pulled away from Fang and stared at her with wide eyes. She was ferious, trust me...

"What - What are you doing here?" I stuttered shocked. Shouldn't she and dad be at that stupid ball? I thought they would be coming home tomorrow morning. I had invited Fang over to my house after the party; and at first we had decided to watch some movies, but not a second later we were kissing hungrily.

Mom growled and was just about to lunge herself at Fang, but dad stopped her.

"Please , honey calm down. I'll drive this young man home. " he said placing a hand on her shoulder. She pushed it off and glared at him.

"Calm down? You want me to CALM DOWN? When OUR daughter is making out on our sofa? In our house? Don't you have a brain? I'll- " dad put his hand over her mouth and held her in place, while she waved her hands angrily. I knew she could easily flatten Dylan, but gladly she didn't do it. Dad looked at Fang apologetically and dragged Max upstairs.

So it left me alone with my boyfriend, who stood in the stillness with his mouth hanging open. I waved my hand in front of his face and he blinked rapidly.

"Are you OK?" I asked, worried . He nodded and shuffeled toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Home. Your dad will drive me, right?" he said and I nodded my head, not really sure if it was a question. After a while dad came downstairs and put on his jacket. He apologised to Fang once again and lead him to the garage. I sighed loudly and ran to my room, only to find a very ** off mother. She was sitting on my bed wih her arms crossed across her chest. If looks could kill, I would be already dead . Not saying anything I sat next to her and uncomforably slouched my shoulders. I opened my mouth to apologize, but no words came out. So we stayed there in silent until out of nowhere my mother wrapped her comforting arms around me.

"Sorry," she mumbled into my hair. I didn't really expect that, so my head popped up in suprise.

"What for? I should be the one apologizing," I said quietly. Mom smiled softly and held me even closer.

"I overreacted. My little daughter has grown up and I didn't even realize it." She whispered into my ear. "Please let me stay here with you tonight."

I smiled at her and nodded my head. She took one of my pillows and lay down next to my bed. Immediatly she closed her eyes and fell asleep. I took off the blanket from my bed and wrapped it around her. She was still in her dress, probably freezing from cold.

Quietly , not wanting to wake her up, I took my pyjamas and cosmetics, and slipped into the bathroom. I took a short shower and quickly changed my clothes. As soon as I laid down in my bed , a dreamless sleep consumed me.

**Hi I'm a line break . I like cheese :)**

I was awakened by someone's piercing scream, slowly I rolled off my bed and fell on something hard . Oops, I forgot my mom stayed here last night. Luckily she's a deep sleeper. She was laying on her stomach, so her face was covered with her long and messy hair . I stood up and walked around her.

"Dad! Is something wrong? " I shouted when I went out into the corridor. But there was no answer.

"Dad? Where are you? " I asked once again.

"Bathroom!" he answered, his voice shaken. I ran there , only to find a boy my age standing in front of the mirror , touching his face with disbelief . He was tall , about 6,7 , had shaggy honey blond hair and familiar turquoise eyes . He was wearing baggy pyjamas , which seemed to be way too big for him.

"Who are you?" I asked in dangerous tone . The boy turned around to face me and my heart stopped . It couldn't be him , could it ?

"D-dad ? " I stuttered and the boy nodded . My eyes widened as I stared at him .

"No way ! Wh-what happened ? " I asked , still in shock . Dad shrugged and touched his face once again .

"I don't know ! I woke up , came here to wash myself and shave . But as soon as I looked into the mirror I saw this !'" he pointed to himself " I have no idea how to explain it ! The last time I looked like this was in highschool ! " he gripped his hair and cursed quietly .

I turned around and ran to my room , to wake my mother up . Despite being really childish , she was very intelligent and clever . I opened my door , with a loud bang and shouted at the top of my lungs .

"WAKE UP ! "

Then I sat next to her and shook her shoulders , but still she didn't wake up . Ugh ! Why was she such a deep sleeper ? I looked around my room and a bottle of water caught my eye . Perfect . I poured it on my mother and immediatly her eyes opened up . Water was always her Achilles' heel . She stood up , ready to kill me when I gasped loudly .

" Not you too " I whispered quietly and she frowned . Well , actually the sixteen years old form of her did .

Now , I'm not gonna lie , she was truly beautiful . My moms chocolate brown eyes were looking back at me with confusion in them . Her wet wavy dirty blond hair , rested on her shoulders . She had amasing figure , anyone would kill for . And she was my mother . Damn , why wasn't I similar to her ?

"Is something wrong ? " she asked , woried . Without answering I pointed to the mirror .

"What ? Do my hair look that bad ? " she asked , but than she saw her reflexion . She touched her face the same way dad did and shook her head . Then she sat down on the bed and started to think . I sat next to her wondering why and how my life ended this way . I mean , seriously , both of my parents were MY AGE ! What will happen with their social life now ? How will they work ? What will happen with me ? I could go on and on with my musings if mom wouldn't rescue me .

"Is Dylan the same way ? " she asked in serious tone . I nodded . "Go get him . I think I know what might have happened .

**? WHAT WILL HAPPEN ? WANNA KNOW ? PLEASE REVIEW ! **


	3. And why they have to fight!

**Sup! Here's new chapter and I hope you will enjoy it. I dedicate it to Temporal Flickerbat for giving me good advises and helping me with this chapter:) **

**Jessica POV**

"Ha ... You're telling me , a green wierd thing did it ? " I asked my mother in disbelief . Both , she and dad nodded . I shook my head and sighed loudly . It - it was impossible ! Such things don't happen in real life ! I closed my eyes and pinched myslf in stomach . Sadly when I opened them , both of my parents were still young . So it wasn't a dream .

" What are we gonna do with it ? " father asked seriously . Mom shrugged and stood up .

"I'll call Dr. Batchelder , he's an expert from wierd happenings . " she muttered and left the room . I ran after her and caught her arm .

" ? Are you serious ? You told me he's mindsick ! " I shouted . Mom didn't even look at me , just realesed herself from my grasp .

" I don't see any other solution . " she said . I turned her around , to make her stand face to face with me . Her chocolate eyes met my blue eyes .

" You don't have to do it , mommy ! Why can't you wait and see how it will work out , with out seing him ! " I said , close to tears . Maybe I was overreacting , maybe I wasn't . But sure as hell , I won't allow this monster near any of my parents . He'll treat them like experiments !

"Fine " my mother said slowly " But promise me one thing . You'll never -ha ha ha ha ha ! " she burst out laughing . I stared at her confused . Has she finally gone mad ?

"Psh , you really thought I would call him ? " she said in between her laughs " Jeez , wish I had a photo of your face ! Dr. Batchelder is in prison right now , for experimenting on animals and you thought I would contact him ? "

I stared at her , my face completely blank . She - she was making fun of me ? My eyes narrowed and I growled . Why was she such a kid ?

"You ... That's not funny ! Can't you be serious even for a minute ! How can you laugh from me in such a moment . You're sixteen ! Just the way dad is ! You should be at least a bit worried ! " I shouted at the top of my lungs , while stamping my feet angrily . I was in a serious crisis right now and she was making fun of me ?

" Calm down . " she said , wiping of the tears from her face . " I'm sixteen , so is Dylan . So what ? " she asked and I clenched my fists .

"If you thing it changes nothing , maybe you should seriously call Batchelder . Maybe he could help you " I said , while , walking away .

Dylan came into the room dressed already and when he saw my expression he sighed loudly . Then he shrugged and walked toward the door .

"Didnt any of you hear the door bell " he asked , while opening it .

"Um , hello . I left my wallet here yesterday so I came to take it back " I heard Fangs confused voice . Daddy let him in and as soon as he entered the living room , his eyes landed on my mother .

**Fang POV **

Hmmm. Tall , about 6,2 , thin athletic body ,and although she had baggy T-short on her I could clearly see that her boobs were atleast D size . She had no pants on so her long tanned legs were particulary exposed to me . Her big round brown eyes were staring at me with slight confusion . I trailed a little lower and if I only could I would kiss now and here her full red lips . Yeah ... she was totally hot . If you ask me , yes I was checking her out and yes I do have a girlfirend . But Im Fang Venom aswell and I don't date girl longer than a month . Sure , Jessi is hot , but I'm getting bored of her already and this girl , here , was a perfect candidat for my next girlfirend .

I walked toward her , and doing my famous fringe flip I stuck my hand out .

"Hi , Im Fang . And you are ..." I said in my best seductive voice , but surprisinglyshe seemed unaffected .

"Umm...Im Max-I ... as in Maximum . Maximum Ride . Im ummm jessicas cousin . " she stuttered cutely . I smirked , when suddenly someone's pale hands were wrapped around me .

"Fang... I'm glad to see you " Jessica purred . I turned around and faced her . She pouted , expecting me to kiss her, so I did it . She closed her eyes , completely lost in my amasing kiss , while I compared her in my head with Max . Jessi was shorter than her , and had more fragile body for sure . She had nice breasts , but B can't never compete with D size , can it ? Jessica's blue eyes were beautiful , I can't complain , but her thin pink lips ...

"What the hell are you doing ! " Max shouted out of nowhere . Surprised I pulled away from Jessi and gave Max confused look . She was burning with furry and her fists were clentched . Jessi walked toward her and tried to calm her down .

" Max , you're not my mother , remember ? Don't act the way she does " she hissed into her ear . Slowly Max released her hands and gave me a faken smile .

" Exuse us , for a while " she said , still smiling , while dragging Jessi upstairs . So it left me alone with this californian dude , who happened to glare at me , as if I flirted with his girlfriend . Wierd guy .

**Max POV**

Grrrr! What a guy ! I don't think I will ever stand him and his rude behaviour . I had to protect Jessi from him . That's why I decided to attend to Jessi's highschool .

"You WHAT ? " she shouted when I told her my plan . I put my hand on her shoulder , but she shrugged it off .

"I'm your age now . It wouldn't be wierd if I were in class with you . " I said in my softest voice , trying not to get her furious .

" Oh , so you think it's normal when your own mother learns in school with you ? "she spitted throught gritted teeths "Do you want to destroy my social life ? " So she was angry ...

" I'm your cousin now remember ? " I said , while crossing my arms over my chest . "Oh , come on ! I promise to behave ! I'll just keep eye on you " my tone immediatly turned into pleading one . I gave her my best puppy eyes and she sighed loudly . He , he . Babmi eyes were her soft spot , just like me . I knew she already lost .

"Fine ..." she said slowly " but only if dad will come aswell " she added quickly " He'll keep you away from getting into troubles "

I grinned at her and gave her a bear hug . I turned around on my heel , ready to tell Dylan agreement , when Jessica caught my arm .

" Put on some jeans " she said and I sighed loudly . I decided to ignore her little coment about my undergarment , but she threw some shorts at me , so I slipped them on .

Then giving her a thankful smile , I ran downstairs , only to find my lovely husband and Jessica's boyfriend wrestling on the floor . Oh , joy ...

**That's it for now:) Hope you liked it ! If you want to know what will happen next, what's going on you have to do one simple thing. REVIEW !**


	4. What, where, how,HUH?

**So , here's new chapter , which I hope everyone will like 3 I've got amazing beta Haru Eclipse. Now everyone say thank you to her :)**

**Dylan POV**

_Calm down, Dylan. Calm down. You don't want to rip this boy's throat out._ I kept repeating myself as I stared at Jessica's boyfriend. Just from staring at him I felt my blood boiled. Not only was he dating my daughter, but also dared to check out my wife! The way he looked at her... I tighten my fist and scowled at him again. He seemed to notice my anger and uncomfortably shifted his legs.

"Nice house... " he muttered, probably thrying to start a conversation with me. Well, too bad I didn't feel like having one. "You're Jessi's cousin aswell? Max brother?"

I snickered at the idea of being her sibling, but Fang seemed to not understand my amusement.

"I'm her boyfriend" I said finally. He frowned, but after a while shook his head.

"Too bad, that not for long..." I heard him mutter under his breath and that's when I snapped. I jumped at him and with a growl, knocked him down. Being taken by surprise he fell down on his butt and with shocked expression stared up at me. He tried standing up, but before he could even rise his finger, I was already stradling and punching the crap out of him.

"Get of me!" he ragged, but I completely ignored his comment. I was too furious to listen to anything and definitely too wrapped up in emotion to think rationally. But then, Fang arched his back and not a second later, I was the one below. Startled I looked up only to see a fist flying toward my face. Than I heard a loud crack and blood spurted from my nose. I hissed from pain and faced Fang once again. With satisfaction I saw that his nose was bleeding aswell and that his left eye was swollen. But than I saw a fist coming once again...

"DYLAN!" I heard Max yell at the same time, when Jessica cried out "FANG!"

**Max POV**

"Dylan!" I shouted as I ran downstairs. He was lying under murderously looking Fang, both of them bleeding "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MESSING UP MY CARPET!"

With horrified expression I stared at at my lovable, soft white carpet, now covered in red spots. It was my favourite one and they had to destroy it. I gritted my teeth, ready to show them what a real fight is, but Jessica caught my hand.

"Max, calm down. Why do you care about some covering, anyway" she said in a soft voice, while her blue eyes were shooting daggers at me. I wasn't a mom now, so I shouldn't care about such things.

I inhaled deeply and slowly turned around to face the boys.

"Come up with me. I'll wash and disinfect your wounds" I mumbled and headed up, not really caring if the followed me or not.

"Well, I actually came here just to get my wallet. I guess I should be going now..." Fang mumbled, but as soon as I glared at him he shut his mouth up. I wasn't in mood to argue with anybody.

"Follow me. And you Dylan, if you don't want to come with us, you can wait here for me. I'll deal with you later" I shot Dylan a meaing look and he sighed. Than I caught Fang's arm and literally dragged him up to the bathroom. I sat him down on the bathtube and approached to the cupboard. I took out the first aid kit and walked back to the emo guy.

"It will itch a bit" I declared, when I touched his face with cotton wool soaked with hydrogen peroxide. He hissed and turned his head away.

"Don't move! " I exclaimed doing it again. Playing offended, he narrowed his eyebrows and pouted. He looked so adorable that I couldn't help smiling. To complete this wonderful image, I stuck a slice of Winnie the Pooh, right on his nose.

"You're done" I announced, grinning with satisfaction from my job. He rolled his eyes at me and stood up, ready too leave. But when he got to the door, he turned around and faced me.

"Thanks, Max" he said with a smile and I returned it. "And ummm, by the way, I wanted to ask how long will you stay by Gunther-Hagens ?"

I shrugged and still grinning answered

"Probably very long..."

"Good. Does it mean I will get to see you everyday, babe?" he asked, turning back to the cocky and arrogant side of him. Grudgingly, I nodded remembering my deal with Jessi.

" Sadly, we'll meet at school..." I muttered and he laughed.

"Good to know. Now, seriously I really have to go. Bye!" he said cheerfully and with that left the bathroom.

**LINE BREAK GOGUŚ**

**"**What were you thinking!" I burst aloud "Why did you attack Jessica's boyfriend? What will he think of our family right now?"

I pressed the cotton wool to his cheek and he bit his lower lip.

"It's not my fault. He started" Dylan mumbled and I shook my head at him. How could my responsible husband act so immature?

"Even if he did, you shouldn't jump at him!" I pointed out and he rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking..." he muttered and I gasped. Than I stood up and threw the first aid kit at him. Not listening to his camplaints I left the room. Now, don't misunderstand me, I wasn't offended or angry at him. It's just that all the tension of the day began to grow in me and I felt like exploding in any second. That's why I preferred to leave him and calm down. I went to the bedroom we shared and lay down on the bed. I looked down and saw that I was still wearing the shorts Jessica gave me. I took them off and than rolled off the bed myself. I stood up quickly and walked toward the huge garderobe I had. I opened the door and snatched some jeans. I put them on, but they slipped right away. They were too long and too baggy. They didn't fit me and probably, so did the other of my clothes . I walked out of my room and went to Jessi's. I knocked on the door, but didn't hear a reply.

"Baby? It's me! Max!" I shouted. Silence.

"I'm coming in, weather you like it or not!" I proclaimed and opened the door. I looked around the room, wincing at the sight of posters of 'hotties'. Taking notice of her pink coloured room and garderobe, I found out that she used to spend way too much time with Nudge. Than something caught my eyes. Under a layer of pillows and quilts, I saw curled in a ball crying Jessica. Worried, I walked up to her and sat down on the bed.

"Honey..." I started stroking her head "What happened?" She hiccupped and not saying anything showed me her phone.

**So... What do you think? Should I continue or not? Should Fang break up with Jessica already or maybe should he wait? I'll update really quick if I'll get to 50 reviews! **


	5. Kisssssssssss

**Max POV**

_"Hi, babe. We have been together for three weeks already,_

_ so I think it's time to break up. _

_It's not your fault or anything._

_ I'm simply not interested in you anymore._

_Sorry_

_Your Fang"_

I threw the phone across the room, making it hit the wall. How dared he, that fuc**** son of a bi***? First he's all lovey dovey with her and then he shreds her heart into pieces? Unforgivable! And to think, I just started to accept him and his arrogant smirk.

"He did it through a message 'sob' He didn't even consider me as important enough to face" Jessica mumbled, through tears, before hiding herself under the pillow once again. I felt like wrapping my arms around her and comforting her, but I was way too furious. I had to vent my anger on someone and I knew exactly who would it be.

"I'll be right back, Jessi" I said as exited her room. I was going to visit that little asshole and show him what a pissed off mother is. I swung my hand to open the door, when I felt a cool breeze on my legs. I turned my head and realised I was still only in my underwear.

"But first I'll put some pants on" I announced as I returned back. I picked the first one I found and quickly slipped them on. They were way too short and tight for my liking, but I didn't actually care right now.

"I'll make him regret it!" I fumed throwing my fist in the air.

I picked up her cell from the ground and looked through the list of contacts. Anna, Bill, Cindy, Derek, Eva ...

Oh, there it is!

_Fang_

_324 627 666_

_Oh, the irony_, I thought seeing three last numbers. Who would think that evidence of his 'evil' would be found even here?

I shook my head and pressed the green button.

"Well, when you go

Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay..."

I rolled my eyes, when I heard "I don't love you like I did yesterday" by My chemical Romance.

Seriously, couldn't he pick any more fitting song?

I waited patiently, listening to Gerard Way's voice and humming to myself. I just got to refrain, when finally he picked up the damn phone.

"Geez Jessica, can't you take the rejection like a normal person and stop contacting me?" his deep voice croaked through the handset. Um, how about a no? I growled and in a spooky voice whispered to the phone

"Give me your adress"

"Who's talking?" he asked taken by surprise. I imaged him staring at the screen with wide eyes and chuckled.

"Never mind. Just tell me where you live, dickhead" I said ignoring his comment.

"What...? No!" He protested " I have no idea who you are and I won't give you my- NICK! HOW MANY TIMES I"VE TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE MAILBOX. HOW DO YOU THINK WILL THE POSTMAN KNOW THAT IT'S THE HONEY STREET 11 AND NOT 12? " I heard women's voice somewhere in the back."MOM! CAN'T YOU WAIT A MINUTE? I'M IN A MIDDLE OF SOMETHING RIGHT NOW! I'LL DO IT AFTER LUNCH!- NO! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!YOU-" and than he hanged up. I shrugged and put the phone on the desk.

"Mom? Did you just call F-Nick?" Jessica asked, getting up from the bed. I shot her a glance and nodded. She tried to smile in response, but ended grimacing. I looked at her pityingly, before realising what she had just said.

"Nick?" I asked raising my eyesbrow. She brushed her blond hair from face and gave a small nod.

"That's his real name" she mumbled, before bursting into tears once again. I came over to her and gave a warm hug.

"Don't cry, baby. He's not worth it. " I said laying her once again in bed. She gave a small nod and snuggled closer. Then with fatigue fell asleep, embraced in my arms.

**LINE BREAK**

Slowly, trying not to wake her up, I untangled myself from her arms and left the room. I tip-toed downstairs to the living room and found Dylan sleeping on the couch. Although all the bruises he looked so peaceful and sweet. His right hand was bandaged and his face was covered with plasters. His lips were slightly parted, and his cheeks were covered in a pink blush. He looked so cute, that I couldn't help, but plant a small peck on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, honey" I whispered in his ear. Carefully I pulled my leather jacket out from under him. I slipped it on and left the house.

**Line Break**

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the Honey Street is?" I asked politely, catching the man's sleeve. Slowly, he turned around and faced me. He nodded slowly and stared straight ahead as if he wondered how could he describe the way to handle.

"It's a couple blocks away. Just walk ahead and by a huge yellow villa, turn left." He replied, pointing the direction." Are you looking for concrete house?"

I nodded and told him the number. He smiled, associating.

"Oh, it's the Walker's family. Mrs. Anne is a good friend of mine. Are you visiting them?" he asked, frowning. I nodded again.

"Say hello to them from me" he lilted and I grinned back at him.

"I will, sir. And thank you for your help."

He waved his hand in a gesture of "no problem" and walked away.

**Line Break**

I walked down the street searching for house number 11, when I finally found it. It was a medium-sized white house with a huge landscaped garden. On the right side was small pond surrounded by flower beds of red roses. In the midst, there was growing willow. Next to it was a stone path leading to the wicket. Staring at the house of a fairy tale approached the gate, but tripped over someone. I quickly stood up and brushed my pants.

"I'm so sorry, I was looking for someone and didn't actually pay attention where I was going- Oh My God! It's you!" I gasped as I realised it was Fang, who I bumped into. He smirked at my reaction and ran hand through his dark hair. Than he stood up and leaned against the fence.

"Where you looking for me?" he inquired, his obsidian eyes sparkling. I snorted and slowly shook my head.

"Well, guess what? Actually,yes, I was looking for you" I said, putting hands on my hips" But only to find you and kick your skinny ass"

He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah? And that's why..." he replied in a calm voice. His face was stoic as ever. I on the other hand, certainly looked like tomato's twin. My face was burning from furry and I felt like exploding in any second. Yet I tried to control my emotions and make a normal conversation with him.

"You broke Jessica's heart" I said finally. I locked my eyes on his face and walked up to him " Why? Why were you so cruel her? How could you throw her away just like this?" I demanded, snapping my fingers.

He didn't reply, just kept staring back at me. The way his obsidian eyes looked into mine, made me suddenly feel really uncomfotable. I took a step back from him, averting his gaze.

"Answer me" I blurted, trying to break the silence.

"ANSWER ME!" I shouted, when he did not react. I walked up to him and punched him in chest.

"TELL ME, RIGHT NOW!" I yelled again, imposing another blow. He stayed in place, allowing me to vent my anger on him.

"DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU!" I complied each word with a solid hit from both hands. "Breaking her heart, you broke mine aswell..." I whispered the last words, before bursting into tears. Ashamed of myslef, I hid my face in his rockhard chest. I waited for him to push me away but he didn't. Instead his gentle arms found their way, around my waist and he brought me closer to him. He hugged me and it felt... nice. He stroked my head and whipered "don't cry" into my ear and I felt... happy. The tension of the day, was finally released from me. I could have stayed like this forever, if not the common sense.

_What are you doing, hugging the enemy? _I thought, angry at myself _he's a playboy! He broke your daughter's heart! He's just acting right now, after all he has experience with girls. _

Slowly, I pulled myself away from him. I had to go back to Jessica and comfort her. I shouldn't be here in first place, hugging that bastard. I should be beating the crap out of him. But he took my by surprise and I had no idea what to do. My mind wasn't working fast enough, to consider anything else than running away. I took a step back, but he caught my hand and dragged me to him once again. Then all of a sudden his soft lips landed on mine.

**Oooooo! KISS:) Isn't that what you wanted? If you want to read about what will happen next, review and make the world more beautiful place :)**


	6. we fight,we break up,we kiss,we make out

**Hey! Sorry for not updating for soooo long, but I had no time at all. I hope this chapter isn't too bad and that you'll actually enjoy it. **

**Max POV**

Fang wrapped one of his tanned, muscular arm around my waist, the second found it's way to my hair. His dark eyes were closed, as he softly kissed my lips in a slow rhythm. I was stunned and couldn't think soberly. So when he traced my lower lip with his tongue, asking for permission and I almost let him in.

Realizing what I was doing, I blinked rapidly, and forcefully pushed him. Startled, Fang stumbled back and heavily fell to the ground.

"What-You...I..." I stuttered, as I took step back from him. I was breathing heavily, my chest rising up and down. My twisted heart was beating quickly and irregularly.

I stared down at Fang, as he unsteadily stood up and brushed his pants. Then looking at me with confused face, he slowly shook his head.

"What's wrong with you?" he barked at me, angrily. I raised my eyebrow at him, not really understanding what he meant. What was wrong with me? Was I the one, who broke up with Jessica? Was I the one who played around with dozen of girls? Was I the one who kissed him out of nowhere?

Glaring angrily at Fang, I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out. Irritated, I walked over to him and strongly kicked him where the sun don't shine. Surprised, he opened his eyes wide and hissed from pain.

"Ouch!" he yelped quietly and holding on to his perineum, fell to the ground. I smirked with satisfaction and ran the hand through my hair.

"Don't ever touch me or my dau- cousin again." I cackled and with smile on my face took off.

...

Not knowing what to do with myself, I decided to go to the park and cool off a bit. Over tired I closed my eyes and fell to the bench. I hovered in place and eventually finished in position hanging upside down. Luckily, there was no one around here, so I could save myself the embarrassment.

It was the deepest place in this forest, the least visited place, but also the most beautiful. The trees grew denser here than anywhere else. Through their overgrown crowns, they let in only a narrow stream of sunlight. Grasses and shrubs grew here wildly in a natural way. And in the middle of this picture, stood an old wooden bench on which I was lying in the moment. It was exactly the same bench on which twelve years ago, Dylan proposed me marriage.

At the thought of him, I groaned loudly and hid my face in the hands.

What kind of wife was I to let, a sixteen years old younger than me guy , kiss me? Why didn't I punch the crap out of him for breaking my daughter's heart? Why, to my flying pants, did a part of me actually enjoy the exchange of the salivary amylase that happened between us? (**A/N I mean kissing, but it's just too boring to write 'kiss' all the time)**

In my head whirled a thousand of questions, on which I had no answers. My heart cried out loud, that I should go home and talk with my husband, while the rest of the body refused to listen. My guts twisted from guilt and I moaned desperately.

Horrified, I realized that tears started to fill my eyes once again. Quickly, I wiped them with my sleeve and took a deep breath.

For God's sake! What was wrong with me?

Since when, did I become such I wiener?

I sat up and humphed at myself. I was behaving like some ragged with hormones teenager. And trust me, it wasn't my favourite type of behaviour. I should pick myself up and act like a nasty, sarcastic, reckless person I usually am.

Especially since this Monday I'll start attending to the place, I thought, I'll never have to face again. To high school.

**LINE BREAK**

As soon as entered my house, I felt the amazing smell of ravioli. I took off my shoes and happily skipped to the kitchen. Dylan stood at the counter, his back to me, as he carefully put the food on the plates. I stared at him for a while, not knowing how should I act. I bit my lower lip and slowly shook my head. The situation with Fang never happened. There was only him and Jessica in my life.

Grinning, I tip toed to him and wrapped my hands around his waist.

"Hi, baby!" I murmured into his ear. He stiffened, but relaxed after a while and with a smile turned around.

"Oh, hello Max! Where have you been?" he asked, as his eyes roamed up and down over my body. I shrugged carelessly, but blushed crimson red at the same time. Dylan raised his eyebrow at me, in an asking motion, but I just shook my head.

Shrugging, he caught a piece of my hair and stuck in behind my ear.

"So... you're not angry at me any longer?" he asked giving me a lopsided smile. I rolled my eyes at him, but slowly nodded.

"How could I be?" I whispered, stroking his cheek. Then I stood up on my toes and pecked him softly. He blushed cutely and leaned his forehead against mine.

" It's hard to believe that we're that young again, huh? You look exactly the same, like you did in high school." he murmured into my ear. I rolled my eyes at him, but he continued " I have a feeling as if any moment you would say, 'Well, on Monday we have to go to school"

He chuckled softly, at his own joke and I cracked a smile.

"Well, On Monday we have to go to school?" I added shyly, and he laughed once again. " No, I mean, we really have to go to school on Monday" I said quickly, my voice changing into serious tone. Dylan froze in place and raised his eyebrow at me.

" You mean... like what? Max, I had finished studies. I've got Ph.D. so do you. I'm professional businessman and you're a surgeon. We've got a lot of money. Why do you think we should go to place called hell hole?"

I sighed loudly and shrugging turned around. I walked over to the door and shouted over my shoulder

"Fine, we won't go. Since you never actually cared about your daughter, why did I think you started to care now."

Dylan caught my hand and forcefully spin me, to face him.

" I thought we had this subject already behind us. You know I had a lot of work and couldn't spend time with her." he hissed angrily. I snickered and glared up at him.

"So? Now you don't have any work. You could at least pretend to be interested in her! A boy just broke her heart! And she's all alone in it! In my opinion we should protect her! And how can we do it, if we'll just sit here and eat caramel popcorn!" I was practically shouting at the top off my lungs right now. Startled, Dylan stared down at me, with his eyes open wide. He looked really surprised, as if he didn't know any of it.

I curled my hand into a fist and slowly shook my head.

"You know what? I'll better shut up. It's not like, the fate gave us the chance to get closer to our daughter. I'll just go now. I have to check how she's feeling with her heart broken. Please set the table. We'll come downstairs as soon as possible. Sorry for my sudden outburst" I added harshly, before shoving his hand of me. I turned around to leave, but he wrapped his muscular arms around me, in an iron grip.

" No...I'm sorry. I- I guess I can do it for her... Because if it really is a chance for us, we should use it. " he apologized, in such a quiet voice, that I barely heard him. " I don't want to fight with you any longer, Max. I really do love you. I loved you since the kindergarten and I'll love you till death."

Then he placed his right hand under my chin and lift it up. I looked into his turquoise eyes, which stared back at mine with love and apology.

"Ok, baby." I said, smiling slightly " But still, it's your job to set the table. I'm going to Jessi. Bye!"

Before he could protest, I laughed cheerfully and took off

**Line BREAK**

I knocked onto Jessica's door and when I didn't hear the answer, I opened it. I entered the room and slowly looked around. She was sitting at her desk and obstinately texting with someone. I approached her and lay my chin on her shoulder.

"Hey honey! Are you feeling better?" I asked softly, as I stuck a piece of hair, behind her ear. Startled, she turned her head and gave me a small nod.

"Yeah..." she started happily, but I could see the agony in her eyes " ...but I guess I'll spend the whole night watching horror movies alone. I called all my friends, but somehow they don't have time to visit me. Also there's no one I can go shopping with" she mumbled, as tears filled her eyes again. " Now that I'm not dating him, I'm just a looser"

She pointed to her laptop's monitor and I read through the messages she got. Most of them where offending, or not giving damn. Some had such a colorful vocabulary, that it made me wonder where from today's youth, learn such words.

"Well, since all your friends were fake, there's no need to cry over them. And forget about Mr. Asshole, he's nothing more than a playboy" I told her, as I gently wiped her tears. " He was just playing around with you. I mean, what kind of love it is, when he kisses another girl, right after he broke up with you..." My voice trailed off, as I realized what I was just saying. Damn my not-knowing-when-to-remain-silent tongue. Jessi looked up at me with a confused expression, so I quickly changed the subject.

"You know what? Let's go to eat, before Dylan will kill us with his spoon. You know how angry he get's when his food turns cold." I shuddered at the though and Jessi rolled her eyes at my immaturity. " And afterwards we'll go shopping. Since both me and Dylan are sixteen now, we can't wear our old clothes" I added and she squealed from happiness. She embraced me and gave me a bear hug.

"Love you! You're the best, mum!"

I laughed at her and sighed nonchalantly

"Yeah, I know. Now hurry up! I'm seriously afraid of Dylan" I hurried her, when my stomach rumbled. Rolling her eyes once again, she took off running. I let out the breath, I had no idea I was holding and went after her.

**So...What do you think? Should I continue, should I not? I'm planning to make Fang date Jessica once again, just to irritate Max. Or maybe he should stay a single? Or, should he date another girl and Max with Jessi will join forces to take revenge on him? Or maybe Dylan should get jealous when they'll go to school? Or should Dylan disagree and not go to school? **

**So many question... Please answer them and tell me what you think:) And remember your reviews make me update sooner :D**


	7. I WILL make you fall for me

**Hi! I'm back! Well, I've never been gone, but here's the new chapter. READ, ENJOY, REVIEW :D**

**MAX POV**

I leaned toward Jessica's ear, before whispering "You know I hate you?" She she lifted her head and send me a smile

"I love you too, mum. Now, hurry. We still have to find you some cute shoes" she lilted, before grabbing my hand and dragging me along. I scowled, shuffling after her as slowly as possible.

"Honey, don't forget who's idea it was" I heard from my other side. I faced Dylan sending him my best glare. He grinned back at me, before gently squeezing my side. I turned my gaze away, knowing that he was right. Just like always. I came up with the idea of going shopping. Of course it was something we would have to do sooner or later, but right now... I swear I would rather go to school in a paper bag than spend here another few hours.

"Max? What do you think of these one? Aren't they awesome?!" Jessi's high pitched voice rescued me from my musings. Not raising my eyes, I nodded, knowing there was no use fighting with her. She squeaked cheerfully, before handing the shop assistant another thing to carry. Before she could skipp away looking for new targets, I caught her arm, wanting her to wait. She turned on her heel to face me, raising her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Just take my credit card and buy me whatever you want. Dyl will go with you, just in case you decide to make us go broke" I said resigned, slowly massaging my temples. "I need to take a break. We'll meet in Starbucks, ok?" I asked, handing Jessi my card. She nodded hastily, before snatching it from my hand. I sighed, watching her joyfully skipp to the nearest shop. I grinned with gratitude, happy to finally see a true smile on her face. I was sure that her heart was still broken, that's the kind of girl she was, but I wanted to help her get over it. Of course it wasn't love, what she felt toward Fang, that's why I don't think he was the only cause of her sorrow. The betrayal of her friends was much worse. I can't believe, that they stopped seeing her just because of a boy. Or rather, just because he left her. Realizing that my husband was still standing next to me, I placed my hand on his back and lightly pushed him forward.

"Keep an eye on her" I muttered to him, nicking my head in the direction of the shop Jessi just entered. Dylan's lips drifted upwards and he nodded. He leaned quickly toward me, before placing a small peck on my lips. I looked at him with slight confusion, as he whispered into my ear

"Be careful baby. You look so hot in the skirt Jessica borrowed you, I could take you right here and now" he groaned, making shivers run down my spine. I opened my mouth to say something, when he slapped my ass, before taking off after Jessi.

I rolled my eyes at his behaviour, feeling as a small blush appeared on my face. It was just so wierd, feeling all these teenage hormons running threw my blood again. I shook my head, before finally going for some hot coffee. I entered Starbucks, taking a deep breath in. Ah, the magic smell... I approached to long queue, looking around for some place to sit. I frowned when my eyes landed on familiar black shag. My mouth dropped a bit, as I stared at the red head sitting in his lap, kissing slowly down his throat. I could feel as my cheeks begun to burn from anger. Did she have no shame or what, doing something like this in the public! I glared at Fang, my hatred toward him growing even bigger. He really was over her. Just like that, he had found a replacement for her. Plus, wasn't it just yesterday when he was kissing me?! Are girl's feelings really worthless to him?! Not as if I cared, but it simply made my blood boil, to think that someone like this was ever close to my little daughter! I scowled, unintentionally poking my toungue at him. Seeing him grin back, I blushed deeply, hiding my tongue. Was he looking at me all this time?! I quickly looked away, noticing that I was already by the cash.

"Um, hello. One cappuccino for me" I ordered, looking for some money in my pocket.

"It'll be 5 $" the cashier answered and I looked up. A cute boy, with chestnut hair smiled at me, revealing a row of white teeth. I returned the favour, as I nodded my head.

" I know" I answered, placing the money in front of me, before moving to the left to pick up my coffee. The guy quickly bend over passing me a napking with his number on it. I looked up at him, slowly shaking my head. Poor thing, if only he was aware of my real age and the fact, that I had a husband, he would have never even dared to look at me.

"You know, it's not nice to stare" I heard from behind me. Startled, I gasped jumping a bit. I turned around, clutching tight onto my heart. Fang was standing right in front of me, his muscled arms crossed against his chest. I looked behind him, searching for the girl, but couldn't find her. Was she gone already? When did he ditch her?

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb, as I averted my gaze and escaped from him. Seeing an empty table I approached it and took a seat. Fang sat across me, a cocky smirk appearing on his face.

"Come on. I saw you watching me with that girl. But don't worry, I don't even know her name. We met today and since I'm free, I thought 'why not?'. " he informed me, looking as self-centered and arrogant as always. I shrugged, giving him a cold shoulder.

"You're so proud of being single, ain't you?" I asked in a bitter and cold tone. He looked up, pretending to think, before answering.

"Hmm... Don't know. Maybe will find out, if we'll change it, don't ya think? How about you making me a nonsingle?" he wiggled his eyebrows and I pretended to cough.

"What does nonsingle mean? As in a duo? Aren't you and the red head a 'duo'?" I questioned, flipping my hair over my shoulder. He looked at me like at a completely clueless person.

"She means nothing to me, ok? I treat her like a time passer" he said, leaning across the table. I moved deeper into my chair, taking a sip of my cappuccino.

"As if I care. Just lift your heavy ass and leave me alone. I don't want to have anything to do with you. And actually I'm glad, that you broke up with Jessi. From what I see, you're just a dumb player and she deserves so much better" I replied in a cold, harsh tone, not looking into his eyes. I hoped it would make him go away, but instead he moved even closer. i could feel his warm breath against my skin as he spoke.

"Listen, Max. You made me have an interrest in you. You should take the responsibility and go for at least one date with me" he demanded, his voice turning into a luring one. I snickered at that, before slamming my hand against the table and leaining toward him.

"My answer is no. I have a boyfriend. Plus, sorry, but you made no effort to actually make me have any interest in you" I barked, glaring at him. Not flinching even a bit, he straightened, a grin appearing on his face.

"Oh, so that's what you want? Ok, let two play the game, Max. And I swear I will win. I will make you mine" he ackowledged me, in the most husky and sexy tone I ever heard. He grabbed my drink, taking a few sips, before placing it in front of me and leaving. I sat there motionless, blinking a couple of times. That's when I saw the red head going out of the toilet and approaching Fang, who was waiting for her by the door. He opened them for her, before turning around and winking at me. Then, the finally left.

**That's all for now :D REVIEW MY DEAR READERS, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT MAKES ME CONTINUE. WITHOUT YOUR SUPPORT I'LL SIMPLY STOP UPDATING. You can accuse me of not updating for so long, I'm I'm sincerelly sorry, but it really wasn't my idea to face so many obstacles at one time. But once I'm back, I'M BACK. So show me your support and review.**


End file.
